Rumors, Lies, and Flashing Lights
by Khoooks
Summary: Seeking for a fresh new start, Emma Swan moves to New York, New York. Killian Jones is the devilishly handsome and witty big time photographer. Lying, cheating, and the flash of the cameras will blind the people in The Big Red Apple Magazine Company. Who will fall in and out of love? Who will let jealousy consume them? photographer/Model Captain Swan AU
1. Chapter 1

I parked my car and stroll into one of the many skyscrapers in New York. It was an early September morning and I checked my watch as I rode up the elevator to my floor. It's just about 8:55am... I've got just enough time to make it to the meeting... Maybe I'll even be on time today? The elevator pings on every floor up to the 15th floor. I practically sprint from the elevator to the conference room. I calm myself down and smooth my tie and push in the great, big, marble wood door.

"Mr. Jones... How nice of you to join us.." Said Miss Mills "Please take a seat.." She said a bit annoyed.I find my seat and sit down pulling out my laptop and listen attentively.

"As you all know The Big Red Apple has been producing magazines for the last 15 years. We've seen people grow and become outstanding individuals. We've employed leaders and risk takers. This meeting was called upon for me to discuss the next photoshoot... Jones I want you on it." Miss Mills says and beelines a quick stare to me. "I trust you will come up with very intriguing photos. We will have a new set of models come in to be interviewed. Jones I trust you can cover that as well. Mary will contact the models and you will simply pick 10 new models for the year. Don't disappoint me." She said this with a warm smile.

I flash a smile back at her. I know she likes to embarrass others for the hell of it, but not me. You see I am a very persuasive man. I've been working here at The Big Red Apple for about 5 years. Within 2 years of working beneath photographers I landed a job here. Regina appreciated my work ethic and maybe some of my other qualities.

After the meting I pick up my belongings and confront her.

"Regina." I smiled at her.

"Killian." She smiled back.

"You did not tell me what the theme for the models was. Would you mind sharing?" I smirked at her.

"Oh that's a surprise," She smirks devilishly. "Or maybe you could come over tonight and I can show you?" She licks her lips in a suggestive manner.

I raise my eyebrow and smiled wide,"Maybe I will." I wink and walk out. I walk to my office passing Mary, she was in charge of wardrobe.

"Really?" She snorts

"What?" I said and sit down in my office chair.

"Sleeping with the CEO?!" She said closing the door to the office. "This is a new low... Even for you!" She laughs "Who would of thought-"

"I did not sleep my way to this position." I snap defending myself. "You know im great at my job." I said and begin to edit some previous photos.

"Looks like that's exactly what you did... Is she giving you a raise or something?" She said.

"No! Look, it's just... Im a man.. She's a woman... Things happen... So what?" I said completely uninterested in this conversation. "It's just, how life works." I said "please have Anastasia schedule interviews with at least 20 women by tomorrow. I have a feeling the job is for lingerie." I said

"Yes, Mr. Jones." She laughed at me turning and walking out. Sometimes I wonder if Mary is still the girl who liked to tease her younger adopted foreign brother. I can still remember the first thing she said to me. It was," You talk funny." God I love her to death but she does not need to criticize me on my life choices.

I was just moving in to my new apartment. My best friend Mary said it would be best for me to move out of the little town i grey up in. StoryBrooke, it just was too small. That little town small where you know ever single person in the town. Also moving to New York was going to be great because I can actually maybe find a job that wasn't just given to me because my father was the sheriff. Somewhere, where I can be the independent woman that I am. I just brought in the last box of my belongings. It's a nice apartment on the 5th floor of the building. It was nice. Small kitchen/dinning room/living room, then you take 5 steps and open a door and there is my bedroom, take 3 steps from my bedroom and there is the extremely small bathroom. Well it's not the most, exciting place to live but it's good for a start. I walked to my fridge and pull out a water. I pick up my phone and saw Mary called me. Probably just checking in on me like the controlling mother like figure she is.

"Hey!" She smiled

"Hey yourself! What's with the 5 missed calls?!" I laughed as I grab a box and walk into my room. I then started to unpack my clothes.

"Guess who just got you an interview with The Big Red Apple?!" She squealed.

"Shut up." I said stopping "Don't, play with my emotions like that." I said and clutch the phone.

"I know a guy in photography. He is holding the interviews tomorrow and I got you in!" She said smiling into the phone.

"OH MY GOD MARY!" I said "thank you so much! What time?" I said

"11:45am" she said "be early.. At least 15 minutes, wear something nice." She smiled.

"Thank you again Mary! I'll call you tomorrow after the interview!" I smiled and hung up. I decided to shower and lay out a nice outfit for my upcoming day. I needed to look as good as possible but not sound like a dumb ass.." I can do this!" I smiled to myself as I went to sleep.

^Next Day^

I wake up early and dress myself quickly. I do my make up and hair perfectly. Making sure I looked presentable for such an interview. I grabbed a coffee and muffin for breakfast and check in at the front desk and wait patiently for my turn... There was quite a few more women waiting for their interview.

"Miss Swan?" Said a woman ywith blonde hair and fire red streaks running through it.

I stand up and approach her. She leads me down a few hallways and pushed open a door "Mr. Jones is right inside." She smiled and I smiled nodding as I walk in.

He was tall and thin. Maybe more muscular than thin. He turns and smiles. "Welcome Miss Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi you guys! Im new to fic writing so please help me by commenting and giving me suggestions! Also please spread the word about my fic so j will be encouraged to write more! :* I am a hopeless Captain Swan shipper so all of my fics I write (if I continue) will be CS! I am a student so if chapters are short or updates are delayed I am truly sorry. I want to please all of my readers! Please message me!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**KHoooks**

He had dark black hair and light blue grey eyes. His office was fairly big. He had a few portraits hanging on his walls. *He probably photographed them.* I thought to myself. He had a large window with the shades pulled back. His demeanor seemed relaxed, even a bit cheeky at the way he looked at my portfolio.

"So Miss Swan, I've been informed you are a friend of Mary Blanchard?" He said not looking up from my portfolio. He stared for a bit at my portfolio then began to speak again. "I just would like to let you know, we do not do just let anyone in for knowing someone. I personally like to meet the models we hire because I like to gain a trust with them. So I know they will trust me and know I'm making them look their best. Im here for you and you're here for me. Understand?" He said looking at me. Suddenly our eyes met and I forgot how to breath. I felt as if he was staring into me soul and seeing that im completely thrown by this entire modeling business.

"Y-yes Mr. Jones." I stammer. *Damn why am I so nervous?!* I thought to myself.

"Good.. Now these profiles do show your potential. I do see that it's been about 2 years since you've modeled. So if you are hired, we will provide you with a new headshot, profile, full body, and whatever else you need in her. Now I'm done boring you with the "need to lay down the law" crap." He laughs. It's light and infectious. I giggle slightly. "Tell me about yourself and why you would like this job Miss Swan." He said and leaned back in his chair. Relaxing and I see him loosen his tie. He was waiting patiently for me to talk about myself.

"Well I grew up in StoryBrooke, Mane, I've lived there just about my entire life. I just recently moved into an apartment building 5 blocks from here." I said looking at him and breath out a breath. *Don't sound like an ordinary girl!* I yell internally at myself. "I grew up only with my dad. He is the sheriff of my little town, so you'd imagine the freedom and independence I had there." I laughed a little, smiling, starting to relax. "So I told my father I needed to be myself and live my life with no regrets, become that headstrong independent woman that I am. Make my mark on the world the way I want to." I smiled at him and he nods for me to continue. "I just want to do what I love and modeling has always been something I loved." I said breathing out a long breath and relaxing.

He nods and packs up my portfolio. "Thank you for your time Miss Swan." He said and a smile creeps upon his face as he extends his hand. "We will get back to you within a week." He said. I shook his head and nodded blushing slightly as our hands touch. I compose myself and walk out.

Mary smiled at me as I walked by, "Don't worry you'll get it! 10 new models! You'll be one of them!" She said hugging me quickly and getting back to work. I smiled and nodded as I walked into the elevator and descended to the lobby. *God you fucking blew it! How could you be so stupid?! You elaborate too much!* I curse at myself as I walk home.

I am standing in my office turned and looking out the window. *10 women done 10 more to go.* I thought to myself. I sip my water and look out. It was a bright and beautiful September morning. I hear Anastasia, my secretary talking to a woman outside and she pushes open the door. I clear my throat and turn smiling. I saw she was admiring my workspace. "Welcome Miss Swan." I said as I reached over to open her portfolio. *Perfection.* I sighed internally. There was no doubt this woman was undeniably gorgeous. Even when she dressed all business attire. I smirked at myself looking through her early modeling stages. "So Miss Swan, I've been informed you are a friend of Mary Blanchard?" I said not looking up from her portfolio. I finally tore my gaze away from her portfolio and looked up into her green emerald eyes. "I just would like to let you know, we do not do just let anyone in for knowing someone. I personally like to meet the models we hire because I like to gain a trust with them. So I know they will trust me and know I'm making them look their best. Im here for you and you're here for me. Understand?" I said studying her behavior. Poor lass was nervous. I have no idea why. She has this job in the bag. Tall, long legs, gorgeous hair and face, beautiful eyes. She stutters her answer which makes me smile slightly. I then tell her that if she gets this job, which she will, that I will provide her with new head shots and profiles for her portfolio.i lick my lips and take a breath as she giggles at me. It was quite cute.

"Tell me about yourself and why you would like this job Miss Swan." I said leaning back in my chair finally relaxing and I loosen my tie. I listened to her give me her life story. Small town girl wants to make it big. How she wants to live her life to the fullest. *Oh trust me you'll will.* I thought to myself. There is without a doubt that I like this one. She's cute and funny. She seems very in her own. She knows who she is and wants a chance to embrace it. After she is finished she sighs and relaxes.

I nod at how well she spoke about her dreams and goals. I begin to pack up her portfolio not giving her a glimpse of hope. "Thank you for your time Miss Swan." I said and a smile creeps on my face as I extend my hand. "We will get back to you within a week." I said. She shook her head and nodded blushing slightly as our hands touch. Then she walks out.

I smirk to myself, "This should be fun." I had a smug smile and tap my fingers on her profile and put it in the yes pile. Next thing I knew in comes another girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 5 days and I've probably lost my shit two too many times. The first few days I was contempt. I would tell myself they were still going though the elimination process. Now it's getting to be close to a week and I'm going insane. This was really going to be my one and only shot at modeling again. I talked to Mary constantly. Not only because she and her new found boyfriend, David, are the only two people I know in New York but because I need to know if she had an update on my current position in my possible employment.

"No Emma. I do not get a say in who is hired and who is not!" Mary said for about the millionth time. "It's okay. It's only been 5 days! You'll get an email!" She laughed. "Trust me." She said again. "Why don't you just-"

"OH MY GOSH MARY I JUST GOT AN EMAIL!" I squealed in excitement.

"I told you!" She scolded me, "Don't wait in anticipation! Open the email!" She laughed into the phone. "Emma can you not squeal like a little girl into the phone... You'll kill us all." Said David. "Id like to keep my hearing until im old and grey." He said clearly annoyed with my constant calls to Mary.

"Oh shut up you!" I said and open the email. "Oh my god..." I said and begin to read.

To: Emma Swan

From: Regina Mills

Subject: Employment

Dear Miss Swan,

The Big Red Apple would like to inform you that you have been hired! Mr. Jones has reviewed the portfolios of many women for the past week and has informed me that you have the potential to become a great model. Listed below will be your work attire and work hours. You will be payed per photoshoot. Which I understand can be an issue for some people. If it is please inform me or Mr. Jones. Though I'm sure it won't consider most photoshoots produce a large sum.

Work attire:

~ Comfortable clothing (sweats, leggings, T-shirts, tank tops, and sweatshirts.)

~ Comfortable shoes (tennis shoes or flip-flops)

~ All natural hair

~NO PIERCINGS ON THE FACE OR NAVAL (earrings are acceptable)

~ ABSOLUTELY NO MAKE UP

~Nails painted/or plain depending on the shoot

Work Hours:

~Normally you will get a schedule printed out or sent via email on Friday evenings. Which will inform you on what days you will be needed during the schedule will also tell you how you should prepare and/or pamper yourself for the shoot (waxing, shaving, manicure, pedicure, etc.)

~ Typical hours go from 8am-2pm on weekdays and if needed on the weekends from 11am-6pm

If you have any more questions please email/call me or Mr. Jones.

\- Regina Mills, CEO of The Big Red Apple Magazine Company

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap I'm a model!" I smiled doing a little dance and quickly replying to Miss Mills as I ramble to Mary and David that this must not be a sick joke they are pulling on her.

"You did this Emma!" Mary smiled into the phone. "Now get a good nights sleep so you can mentally prepare for your work schedule to come through!" She laughed

"Okay goodnight!" I smiled and hung up. I lay down and close my eyes. I was so excited I could hardly stay still. This was actually happening! I pull out my phone and call my father telling him I got a job.

To: Emma Swan

From: Killian Jones

Subject: Work Schedule

Dear Miss Swan,

Congratulations on your employment at The Big Red Apple. Me and the rest of my team will be very pleased to have you.

This week you will be needed on Monday, Thursday, and Friday. Your hours will be from 9am-4pm.

•Dress according to code.

•Shave/Wax your entire body.

•Black almond shaped acrylic nails and black gel toe nails.

This "pampering" (I think it's absolute torture) will be purchased by The Big Red Apple Magazine Company.

To have this pampering purchased by The Big Red Apple Magazine Company you must go to the salon named French Belle's.

Leave your name when you are paying and the name The Big Red Apple Magazine Company.

If you have anymore questions please contact me or Miss Mills.

~Killian Jones

I click send as I sip coffee in my him office. I was only wearing my boxers and it was early in the morning. About 9 or 10 in the morning on a Sunday. I run my hands over my face trying to wake up more. The coffee was obviously not helping. I feel arms wrap around my shoulders.

"I know you're not seriously working right now are you?" Said Regina as she snuck her way into my lap. She was wearing a shirt of mine and her underwear from the night before. I picked up my head and my eyes looked into hers.

"I needed to send the work schedule to the models." I laughed "I didn't want to wake you." I said honestly. I had no idea what this thing we were doing was, but it was better than nothing.

"I should get going." She said handing me back my shirt and walking out. "I have an appointment." She said and I nodded watching her dress.

"Or you could just stick along and re-schedule it?" I said a little hopeful.

"Sorry dear." She smiled wickedly. "Can't with this one." She said zipping up her dress and pecking my lips. "See you tomorrow." She said and smiled as she walked out the door. I watched in complete shock. She's never done that before. Normally she leaves before I even wake up or she just banters with me and then it's late afternoon before she leaves my bed. She's been odd the past few weeks. I decide not to dwell and go out with some old friends to a bar and wind down. Relax for a while before hell tomorrow. And I mean literally hell. Maybe not for me, but for 10 women competing for the center spot. Well that's an issue in itself.

I read the emails over and over again in my head until I realized this was not a dream. This was the start of my new life.

I smiled and replied to Killian. What a peculiar name. He must be from another country. He did to have a bit of an accent when we met. Damn him and his good looks. I swear, the second our eyes met something, something felt off. Or maybe something felt more right? Preposterous! He was my B-O-S-S! He just, knows how to keep a woman's attention all on him. He distracted me in every way possible during hat interview. His hair, his eyes, this muscles I could see through his perfect white shirt. When he loosened his tie, God that drove me insane. He probably doesn't wear suits, let alone ties every day. He must be more of a laid back guy. Hopefully he is a very flexible man. *Get your head out of the gutter!* I smirked to myself as I read my email over and over again. He was certainly intimidating. He even made me feel like I didn't have what it takes to claim this job. He made me feel like I was just... Unimportant. That's what scares me about this man. I feel that he will strip me down bare. *Actually I don't think I'd mind that!* I smirked to myself. *Oh hush you! Get your head out of the gutter!* I feel that he will make me feel like shit. Or worse, fire me. I need this job. I will do whatever it takes to keep it.

Im also about nervous to meet the CEO Regina Mills. Miss Mills seems generally nice in her emails. But I've heard rumors about her. Hopefully she will be nice to me and the others. But I could care less. I'll make my mark by doing my best!

I decided I needed to go get myself pampered or in killian's words "tortured."

I texted Mary I was going out to the salon and if she could meet me there.I grab my purse and head out to the salon Killian had suggested to me.

I meet my friend David at the bar.

He smiled "Hey Irish Pride!" He laughed. "Ready for many upon many drinks?" He smiled.

I nodded as he slid a drink to me. "Finally. A man who I can talk to freely!" I laughed "so how are you and my sister?" I said wriggling my eyebrow. "I trust it are nothing but prince like to her." I said smiling nudging him.

"I asked her to move in." He said. I nodded drinking. "And she said she would think about it." He said a bit upset.

"Don't worry... If I know my sister. She'll say yes to you." I said. "She is hopelessly in love with you." I chuckled.

"Well that's reassuring!" He laughed. "She said she wanted to think about it. So that means she told Emma." He said

"Emma? Emma Swan?" I said confused. I didn't think Mary and her were that close.

"Yes? You hired her remember?" He laughed.

"Yeah I know. Just didn't think they were that close. Mary never mentioned her when we were kids." I said. "I don't think I've ever met this- Swan until the other day." I said. *Oh and what a swan she was. Beautiful in every way.* I smirked to myself.

"Well they are definitely close. Very close." He said. "To the point where I'm the one kicked out of the bed when Emma spends the night." He groans. And I laughed.

"Well I better watch out for this Swan." I winked and he got the hint.

I walked in and see Mary had already arrived to the salon.

She smiled "I get a discount here too." She laughed. As I sat down. "So, are you nervous?!" She giggled

I smirld uneasily, "a little, this is going to be the first time I have done this in a while." I smiled "hopefully I'll be better than ever before!" She laughed

"Oh I don't doubt you will." She smiled. "So I need to ask you something." She said bitting her lip. I nod my head encouraging her to continue. "David asked me to move in with him." She said smiling. "We aren't moving too fast are we?" She said. "I just don't want-"

"Mary I think this might be just perfect! " I smiled. "You two seem very in love. How long ago did you meet him?" I said.

"5 months ago. He really likes me.. I think anyways." She smiled "I told him Id think about it but I think I might tell him tonight." She smiled.

"I think that's perfect! Tell me when you move in! Im sure I can help you out." I smiled

We talked and talked until we both needed to leave and get home. It was late and I needed to get up early tomorrow.

^next morning^

I was running late! F-U-C-K! I put my hair up quickly, made sure there was no make up on me, and I had my nails done perfectly for the shoot. I sprint to the building and hop into the elevator and make it to the set just on time.

"Im glad you could join us this morning, Miss Swan." Said Mr. Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! I can see how that was confusing and I've now made that a mental note to check for POV in every chapter form here on out! (: Please leave comment and suggestions they further help my writing and creativity! :) You all are so great and I thank you a million times over! **

**~KHoooks**

_**Killians's POV**_

"Im glad you could join us this morning, Miss Swan." I said. Her name rolling off my tongue which made the whirl of blond hair and green eyes stop. She was like a deer in the headlights when I called her out. "Like I was saying, punctuality is encouraged!" I said the the young women before me. Now I am going to read the names of the five women who will be in my photoshoots and the other five will be with Robin over there." I said pointing to the man with a green best and black shirt. He was new and upcoming. Regina talked a lot about him. Apparently he is from England.

I clear my throat, "Ariel, Elsa, Ruby, Ana, and Emma." I said and my eyes go straight to Swan's. Her eyes grow big as she sees my gaze. "Meet the other 4 girls you are grouped with. You will be working together for a while. In 5 minutes we will start you in hair and make up and fittings." I said and walk off.

**_Emma's POV_**

I smiled at the other girls as we sat in a corner.

"Hi I'm Ana! Im 23and I've been a model since I turned 19!" She smiled.

"Hi I'm Elsa. Im 24 and I've been modeling since I was 18. Im Ana's sister." She smiled feebly. She looked a little embarrassed at her sisters eagerness.

"Hey im Ruby. As you can tell my favorite color is red. I don't care if you want to call me Red or Ruby. Im 22 and I've been modeling for a year now." She said as she relaxed in her seat. She kept looking around. She was clearly looking for someone.

"Hi I'm Ariel! No I am not a mermaid!" She giggled. "But I did grow up by the beach in California. Im 21 and this is my first modeling job." She smiled blushing at how new this was to her.

"Hi, uh. Im Emma. I was a model from 16-17 and then I stopped. Now I'm 23 and starting back up all over again." I smiled. Though I felt like I was the only awkward one in the group.

We talked for a while about our high school life and if any of us are in college. NOPE. Not a single one of us. This was our job and we were fully committed at the moment. I found out that Ariel and Ruby were both from the West coast and that Ana and Elsa were both from out of the country trying to make it big in America. It seems we all have one goal in common. We all want to make some Mark on the world. Whether it was helping others or just being able to say "I modeled for that company." I smiled as we began to feel a bit more comfortable with one another.

We stand up as Killian approaches us. It had been about 30 minutes since we last saw him. I wonder what happened to the "5 minute get to know you" introduction to my new found friends.

"Alright! Hair, make up, and wardrobe! Be on set 5 in one hour ladies!" He said as he grabbed his materials and smirked over his shoulder at us as we scrambled to get to the hair and make up done first. Whoever was done last would obviously not be the center girl.

**_Killian's POV_**

1 hour later all the girls are in but swan. Damn that girl. I wanted her first so I could talk to her. She finally showed up.

"Im sorry I got stuck in-" she tried to explain.

"Save it. It's fine. " I said. "We need to stay on schedule." I said as I hurry her over. "Now ladies take off your robes." I smirked slightly. "We all know what this is for. We will have individuals and then group photos." I said as they hesitated. "Come on ladies im strictly professional." I said crossing my heart with my finger. A devilish crept on my lips.

**_Emma's POV_**

The lingerie was actually quite fitting on me. It was all black lace with a corset front. My hair was curled perfectly and I had red lips and dramatic black smoky eye make up. Damn Mary was good at her job.

I smiled as I see Killian starting to stare. He was wearing sunglasses but we all know he is a guy. We shrugged off our robes and tossed them aside. I waited for my turn for the individual. I finally make it to the love seat and lay on it.

"Just like that babe!" He smiled. "Tilt your head up more. Like the guy pinning this up on his wall isn't worthy!" He shouted and I and the other girls giggled. I did as i was told and get up. He puts his hand out. "Wait! Right there!" He said as he snapped millions of pictures. "Hand in the hair and the other on the hip." He said licking his God forbidden lips that I just am aching to sink my teeth into one of these days. He is a tease. And fucking good at it. He knows he is hot as fuck and uses it to his advantage.

He ordered us to sit in elaborate and "sexy" positions. Killian was absolutely phenomenal at his job. He knew how to hold our attention and get us to mesh perfectly for the camera. He flashed his camera over and over again. We posed for what seemed as hours. When we finally finished it was about 5 in the afternoon. I smiled proudly at myself and and walk over to find my robe on the floor I bend down and hear a *CLICK!* noise and s flash in my direction. Killian stood their smirking at me with a cheeky look on his face.

"For my collection." He said creepily.

I snorted at him and rolled my eyes. "You're a creep Jones." I laughed and he did as well.

"I hope I didn't scare you today." He said "I'm usually hard on the people I tend to like." He said winking

I blanch at his comment not knowing which way to take that compliment. He chuckled and I laughed awkwardly."okay... Well I think im gonna go.." I said. "Do I get to keep the outfit?" I smirked a little at how it fit on me.

He nods, "yes, love you do." He smiled, "I bet your boyfriend would love to see you in that." He said as he put his camera away.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Guess you're the only lucky fella." I smirked back teasingly

His smile widens, "I guess I am." He said smirking.

"Good evening Swan." He said hesitantly.

"Good evening Jones!" I shouted as I made my way out the door to the dressing room. My heels clicking as I walk and swag my hips.

**_Killian's POV_**

*Damn her!* I cursed internally. She bloody well knew what the hell she was doing when she left the room. First no boyfriend, now the swaying of the hips!? Fuck that girl is going to be in trouble when I- do nothing and watch some other guy sweep her off her feet? HELL NO! If I ever learned anything from my brother was "A man willing to fight for heat he wants, deserves what he gets." Oh and how im going to win her over. She's a tease, that's s turn on. Im going to make her wish she never fucked with me! I laughed to myself as I pack up. Im going to make sure I get this Swan. For you see, im a pirate in this business. I take what I want, when I want, whenever it sure as hell pleases me. And right now I want to be pleasing her. My subconscious chuckles darkly at me. *You're a sick perverted bastard! She's a co-worker not to mention the age difference!* He shouts out at me. I shoo him from my thoughts and turn the corner to find Regina. She grabbed my tie and pulled it.

"Have i to you hoe much I like it when you dress like this?" She smirked. "My house 10pm?" I smirked and before I could say another word Swan perks up and blushes madly.

"Im sorry to interrupt whatever- i just wanted to return the robe I was lent. I don't know where-" she stammered and my subconscious smugly smirked at me. *Told you to stop fucking around with your boss, you weak fuck!* I shook him from my thought.

Regina gives a fake smile "Mary's office is down the hall and the second door on the left." She said and Swan hurried away.

"Be there tonight.. Or I'll just have to see the other guy a lot more." She said and walked off.

Other guy!? What the fuck?! She's with- *SLUT!* I thought and my subconscious yelled, *MAN WHORE!* I sighed in defeat and headed home. Maybe I should start listening to Mary more. She seems so happy with David. Maybe I need that to fill whatever I keep trying to fill with Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Emma's POV_**

I was utterly embarrassed and confused as I bolted to Mary's office. Killian and Miss Mills? I thought he was single. Im so stupid a man like him is never single. "I should have never flirted with him in the first place." I said shaking my head as I approached Mary's office. They obviously were in a very heated situation and I witnessed the entire thing. God how could I be such and idiot! A BIG FAT HUGE IDIOT! He was without a doubt sleeping with her. Which upset me... I don't know why. I mean we flirted. It was harmless but it meant nothing now. He probably will sleep around with each and every one of his models. I don't plan on being one of them. I bet he would want to bang Ruby more than me. She was mysterious and way more attractive than me. I sighed opening the door, "here is your- wow I can't keep myself from walking into awkward situations today!" I laughed turning away as I see Mary peel herself away from her boyfriend David. "Hi David. Here is the robe Mary." I grumbled.

"Woah there! Why are you like... Depressed?!" David laughed.

"Im not depressed!" I snap. "Just a little irritable with a touch of going hungry." I laughed. "Im just so stupid. I'll talk about it some other time. Have fun christening your office I guess." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh we've alread-"

"DAVID!" Shouted Mary.

"I'll just go." I said and walk away. Wow 2 for 2 awkward moments for me. Probably has not been my record. Hopefully my next few days will turn out better.

Well Thursday was not a complete bust. Killian didn't attempt to flirt with me. Which was good... I think.. He was very professional on Thursday. Maybe he was more professional because we were all wearing business clothes. Pencil skirts, blouses, and blazers. I can't believe I even had to get my nails redone on Wednesday for yesterday's shoot. We all had to have plain french tip acrylic nails and french tip toe nails. This job was starting to become very high maintenance. I smiled through it though, I actually really did enjoy the pampering. I was very pleased when I was offered a complimentary massage.

I woke up early Friday morning and dressed appropriately. Killian has not yet informed us on our shoot today. He must have something big planned.

I grabbed a muffin on my way to work and a coffee. I walked into the building and waited on stage 5. Killian was no where to be found. I waited 15 more minutes and became very frustrated. I walked into his office fuming and saw him straightening his tie. Why does he continue to wear them? He honestly would look good wearing a potato sack. Or nothing at all. I smirked to myself and then told myself to stop smirking like him! I was infuriated by him!

I marched up to his office and burst through the door, "Are you trying to drive me insane?!" I said not being able to control my temper.

"By that you mean?" He laughed suggesting he was driving me insane in multiple ways.. Well he wasn't. No fucking way was he getting to me anymore.

"I've been waiting on stage 3 for 35 minutes! Where the hell is everyone else and why didn't you show?!" I said fuming. If this had been a cartoon you could see steam coming it of my ears.

"You were the only model requested today." He said nonchalantly. "I was runnig late myself this morning... Must I explain the putting on the same tie I wore yesterday to you Miss Swan?" He said a bit amused by my anger.

My eyes widened and I huffed out a breath. I was completely and utterly done with this man. "Why am I the only model today?" I asked confused. "Im clearly not prettier than any of the other 4 girl you have." I said looking down. *Wow what a great model you are Emma! You don't even thing you are worth it! What happened to head strong and independence driven Emma?!* I shout at myself internally.

I hear him gasp. "Well Miss Swan!" He said shaking his head low. "You are here for those headshot and profile pictures I promised. You're the only one I promised those for." He smirked grabbing his camera. "And trust me on this one, love. " He paused and stood right in front of me invading my space. " If you weren't gorgeous, you wouldn't be here." He said holding my chin, so I could gazed into his mysterious ocean blue eyes. No I was not gazing.. I was becoming lost in them. *Damn it* I growled at myself. *Stop this you fool!* He lets go. "Come on Swan we only have until noon!" He said walking to stage 3 without another word to me leaving me a hot mess in his office.

**_Killian's POV_**

He has conflicting ideas running through his mind. Did I cross a line there? Telling her she was gorgeous? Well she had to know she was. It's a given to everyone around her. Maybe me holding holding her chin was a bit much? Forcing her to look into my eyes.

I set up the camera. "Mary is waiting for you and I have a wardrobe set up for you to pick what you would like to wear. 1 hour be back here." I told her and she nodded still in shock of my previous actions. I can't believe I even told her I had slept with someone last night. She probably knows it's Regina. I need to stop this thing with her so I can pursue another woman who has captured my eye. Im tiring of Regina anyways. After she told me of her "mysterious other lover" I cannot be with her. It's just, such bad form. This whole fling we had going on, was bad form. I know we weren't exclusive but, Im only human and I had no intention, to look for someone else. Now once this ray of blonde hair walked into my life. My entire perspective on satisfaction, happiness, and life has changed. I want this Swan, and I shall get her somehow.

She's back in 45 minutes wearing jeans and a cute sweatshirt. It's light and airy and it shows all of her features. she smiled, it was cute and girly and she seemed in her element. She had very little make up on and her hair in loose curls. *Oh how Id like to have my fingers tangled in that hair.* I thought to myself.

"How do I look?" She smiled. "I wanted to go with a laid back vibe for this one. Fun, yet warm." She giggled a little.

Im completely memorized with her. She is perfect in every singleway possible. She bounced back from wanting to kill me to having fun. She was witty and light hearted. I smiled and take pictures of her. I tease and compliment her. It was really hard for her not to burst into giggles as I say ridiculous nonsense. She smiled at me genuinely and I captured every second of our light banter. She was witty and shot innuendos and comebacks just as fast as I spewed them at her.

"You did outstanding. You made a brilliant choice with that outfit. Went perfect with the white back drop and the dim lighting." I smiled. "I'll have theses printed up and email to you by your next shoot." I smiled as I looked at the photos of you. You looked so carefree and happy in all of them. It made me feel something, something that tugged at my heart and I swallowed. I didn't want to act on eht I felt. I know what that feeling was and I decide to burry it. "Thank you for not taking my head off earlier." I laughed as I packed up my equipment.

"Thank you for the shoot." She smiled. "I should get going, Mary is expecting me to be at dinner with her and David later. See you next time." She smiled and waved flirtatiously back at me as she grabbed her purse and walked out.

*You're fucked.* my subconscious laughed at me. And I agreed completely. I was indeed fucked. I was actually starting to like this girl and I don't think I can stop myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Emma's_** **_POV_**

I had dinner with the two love birds last night. They rambled on and on about how they wanted to redecorate David's apartment. I agreed to helping Mary move in today. She had told me and told me that she insisted that I shouldn't help her move in. It was ridiculous how many times she told me she didn't want me to waste my Saturday, but in reality she didn't want me to feel obligated to help her. It's not like I. Had anything better to do. Id rather help her than make her call and pay for a moving van. I got up and got dressed. My hair in a messy bun, little make up, sweats and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my sunglasses and my purse. I grabbed a coffee and a quick bite to eat and I headed over to Mary's old apartment.

"Emma!" She smiled and hugged me as she walked me in. I've never seen her old apartment so bare. She had a lot of boxes and we lined them up close to the door.

"When the men get here they can carry them down." Laughed Mary as she handed me a box.

"The men?" I said confused. "I thought I told you not to hire anybody! We can do this-"

"I didn't hire anyone Emma! Don't worry." She laughed as she finished stacking the boxes near the door.

"David and who then?" I said as i lifted my glasses.

"A devilishly handsome pirate and prince charming himself of course." Smiled Killian as he walked through the doors and David follows.

"You asked him? Who is he to you?" I whispered very confused.

"He's my brother. Killian im sure you know Emma." She said smiling at us both. My mouth drops. No way is Mary related to... That. How? She never told me she had a brother. "Well let's all carry boxes down to the cars and fill them up!" She smiled wide. "The faster we finish the faster I buy us all lunch!" Mary said in a sing-song tune.

I grab a box and start to walk and Killian catches up to me. "You look nice today." He smiled a bit sarcastically."

"Wow thanks captain obvious. I don't need to get all dressed up to move boxes around." I laughed. God why am I laughing? He was, not the man I wanted. He was a player and sleeps with his boss.

"I actually quite like you when you look like this." He smiled genuinely to me. "This is the real you." He smiled and walked past me and put a box in the car and went back up to grab more. Did he just say he liked me? Or he liked my personality when I wasn't all dressed up? *Oh god are you really going to over thing everything today?* I said to myself *He is just a guy. Get over it.*

We managed to fit everything in the 4 cars we had and drove over to David's place and unloaded the boxes. When we finally helped Mary place the boxes in the right areas of the spacious apartment Mary dialed the pizzeria place and asked them to deliver us pizza.

Me and Killian sat down on the couch. "Im beat." I laughed "I should really work out more." I said and he chuckled.

"I think you're in great shape Swan." He smiled at me with a side glance and I blushed.

"So how come I was never informed you were Mary's brother?" I laughed a little. "I mean, I didn't see a resemblance.." I said slightly confused.

"Im adopted." He said to her looking down. "When she was younger her family traveled to ireland for a few months. Found me at a playground, then they adopted me. Two years later they decided that they needed to head back home and they brought me to America." He said and looked up into my eyes and my heart ached. He was obviously not keen on discussing this topic. His eyes were dark gray, I couldn't even see the light blue specks. That must have been a dark time in his life, living in Ireland without a family.

"Im-" he stops me by putting his hand up.

"Save it, I don't need a pity apology." He said sighing and stood up. "Im gonna go walk to the store, grab some drinks for us." He said and without another word he was already put the door.

"What's up with his dramatic exit?" David chuckled.

"Oh um.. He just said he wanted some air, and he is going to get drinks." I said looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" He said concerned and sat next to me.

"I think I pushed his buttons a bit too much..." I said feeling guilty. We were having a great time and then I just had to go and ask prying questions. He probably wants to forget that time in his life. I just reopened an old wound and threw salt on it. He probably won't talk to me again, like the other day when I walked in on him and Regina, flirting or booty calling, whatever it was. He probably is embarrassed. I don't mean to make him feel that way, I just wanted to get to know him better. I wished I just kept my mouth shut and asked Mary. She would have told me and then u could have later Killian tell me on his own time, when he was ready to share his past with me. I can't really blame him, I too have a rocky past, his just started a lot earlier in life than mine.

"Did you ask him about his adoption?" Said David, he looked as if he felt bad for me. I nodded feebly and he sighed. "That's a touchy subject for Killian. When he is ready to talk about it he will, you're just a new person and you barging in and asking uncomfortable questions must have just thrown him off. Don't worry Emma, I don't think he can stay too mad at you." He said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a smug smiled. David opened his mouth and there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza delivery!" The guy shouted behind the door.

"Pizzas here!" Smiled Mary as she walked past us. I guess I won't know why Killian probably won't be mad at me. Maybe he just gets over his temper quickly. I shouldn't dwell on it. I smiled and dove straight into that pizza as quick as possible.

**_Killian's_** **_POV_**

I closed the door and let out a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding. Did I really just tell her I'm adopted? I don't even tell some of my co-works I am... I think they find out eventually. She just pushed the envelope a little too far.

I was 5 or 6 when they adopted me. I was on the playground with my older brother Liam. We must have been there for hours but that's normal because me and Liam lived in the adoption home 3 blocks away. He had been about 15 or 16 years old. I was playing and when I turned around he was gone. Nowhere to be found. I remember I cried and cried for a long time. I searched for Liam everywhere and then a young girl, pale, with dark black hair asked me where my papa was. I told her I didn't know and she took my hand and lead me to her parents. They took me back to the adoption home and adopted me. I asked for Liam and no one would tell me where he was.*

Just the whole adoption time period for me was traumatic. It's not something I like talking about, let alone thinking about.

I sighed grabbing a case of beer and pay for it. I walk back to the apartment and open the door.

"You should really work on locking the door Dave." I snorted as I put a case of beer on the counter.

He laughs as he walks down the stairs "I'll make that mental note. Don't want pirates like you steeling my stuff." He teased. "Pizza's here eat up before Emma eats it all."

I smirked and grab a beer and two pieces of pizza and put them together. I open the beer and drink as I eat.

"Pirate? Why are you the pirate?" She laughed as she made her way to the beer. *Mental note: The Swan will drink with me.* I smirked to myself.

"Well you see, love. I am the pirate because I do a grey impression of Johnny Depp." I smirked. "And no I will not do it now because I'm not in the mood too." I smirked a little. "Maybe some other time." I said.

"Or you're the pirate because you bang-"

"Hey hey hey Mary. No input from you, you little thief." I snorted. "Must I tell emma of your criminal days?" I said and she huffed out a laugh.

"Some other time you'll hear about that too." She said to Emma. "And stealing candy does not make me a thief!" She laughed.

"But a bike does!" I laughed and she pushed me.

"Shut up Jones." She laughed and so does Emma. Oh I couldn't stay mad at her for too long. That little giggle of hers is infectious.

"Are we good now?" She mouthed at me. I smiled and nodded drinking. Was she really that concerned at how I felt? It's touching to know that and I feel my heart beat increase a bit and I smiled wide at her.

We all talk for a while and I look at my phone and it was about 6:30pm. I sighed and stood up, "alright, I think I should be heading home." I said.

"Oh come on Killian. Do you have a date or something?" Smiled Mary. She was teasing me and my cheeks are covered in a blush.

"No, Just think I should head home early. " I said and the nod and I say goodbye to everyone. I walk out the door and Emma was standing there.

"Im sorry about earlier, I didn't meant to, make things awkward between us." She said blushing with embarrassment.

I smiled and fix a strand of her hair that fell out from her bun. "Im fine, love." I smiled. "I just hope that I don't make things more awkward." I laughed. "Are you busy tomorrow?" I said and she turned back around and smiled at me closing the door behind her and we are in the hallways.

"Im free." She smiled and I scratch behind my ear nervously. *Damn nervous tick!* I scolded myself.

"Dinner Or lunch? Whatever's best for you.." I said smirking.

"How about lunch?" She smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up around 12?" I smiled and she nodded and pecked my cheek and I could feel her smiling on it.

"Until tomorrow." I smirked and walked away. I smiled to myself because maybe she is what I need, to be normal. I laughed a little "normal." And by "normal" I mean not banging every hot girl for a couple months then just stop awkwardly and never talk again. Well this lunch date will be great, a star maybe? Or it could be a complete disaster and she never give me the time of day again. I sighed at my discouragement. "All I've got to do is flash my smile and raise an eyebrow and she will be putty in my hands." I reassured myself and drive home.

**_Emma's_** **_POV_**

I smiled as my lips brushed his cheek with a sly look on my face. I winked at him as he gawked at me and I walked away.

I finally sat in my car and let out a breath. I pulled it my phone and called Ruby.

"Hey!" She laughed. There was music in the background and I could hear an other person.

"Are you home?" I said as I turned on my car. "I need an outfit for a lunch date tomorrow." I smiled into the phone.

"A date?! Oh yeah I've got something super cute! You'll love it! May I ask with who?" She smirked. "Come on Emma tell me!"

"If everything goes well after the date... Then I'll tell you.." I laughed

"Okay when do you want me over?" She said turning down the music and telling someone to go to the room.

"10:30?" I said wincing at how early that would be for a Sunday.

"Ahh okay only cause it's you!" She laughed.

"See you tomorrow!" She said and hug up. I drove to my apartment and got inside and laid on my bed completely exhausted. Today was a physical and emotional day. I got up showered and jumped into the sheets smiling as I soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: HAPPY EASTER! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday! I hope you all are enjoying my FIC and I hope to continue!_**

**_Im currently searching for a beta and hope to find one soon_**

**_~KHoooks_**

**_Emma's POV_**

Ruby showed up bright and early providing me with a cute pink dress. I had my hair pulled into a cute ponytail with loose curls. I had my eye make up done simple yet dramatic. I grabbed my purse as I saw Killian's car pull in. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a dark navy blue vest with a dark black shirt. He had this necklace on. It had a skull and sword. I must ask him the significance of this necklace, he wears it all the time. He had black pants on and sneakers. He knocked on my door and I smiled and opened it.

"Wow, you look stunning." He smiled at me.

I blushed, "you look like you belong to a biker gang." I giggled a little and he chuckles.

"Do you like that? Rough and tough?" He smirked at me.

I caught his innuendo and smirked at him. He handed me a rose and I blushed madly. Anymore cute and very subtle events and I'll be as red as a tomato. I sniffed the rose and bush against him as I grab my purse. "Maybe?" I said smiling wide and he smirks following me out. "Where are you taking me?" I smiled at him waiting in anticipation.

He smiled, "it's a surprise." He led me to his car and opened the door. I climbed in and buckled up. It was exquisite. A dark black car with practically pitch black windows.

"So fancy." I comment and he smirks. "Dangerous even." I said licking my lips.

"The more you hang around me a bit more,love." He paused leaning in, "you'll see how dangerous I can be." He smirked and started the car, the engine purring loudly. I swallowed at his comment and bit my lip slightly. *Im going to loose my mind if he continues with his flirtatious nature... But maybe I truthfully don't want him to stop?* I contemplated this as he drove.

**_Killian's POV_**

She was gorgeous. That dress of hers hugged her in all the right places. Low neckline, nice waist, and not skin tight. It was appropriate for this date. She was cute and flirty in the car as I drove. I parked at a park and got out of the car rushing to the other side to open it for her. She smiled blushing. I grabbed a basket and it had a blanket. I laid it out on the grass.

"Surprise!" I smiled at her wide. The view was absolutely gorgeous. Very green grass, cute hills, and the sun and lift blue sky tied everything together. "It's a picnic!" I smiled at her and she laughed and pulled me a bit close.

"This is very cute Jones... Perhaps even adorable?" She said a smirk placed on her lips.

I smiled at her and nodded at her comment,"Perhaps?" I said and pulled out the sandwiches, cheese, crackers, cookies, and red wine. I smiled and she grabbed the glass and poured the wine and had a few sips.

"Very tasty... You sure know how to make a woman's day." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back "I do my best." I laughed. I shrugged off my leather jacket and we are and drank and had a great time.

"You know what tastes even better?" I said and grab a grape, cheese, and my wine and combine the flavors by taking a bite then drinking. "Mhhhm!" I said licking my lips and I see you flush a bit.

She grabbed the food and took a bite and drank. She smiled at me "very delicious... When did you try that?" She said as she drank the rest of her cup and sat there giving me all of her attention.

"Well... I had just turned 21... And I left the country to... Explore... And revisit some places..." I said not giving much detail. "A woman i met during my travels taught me this.." I said grabbing my cup and tilting my head back, finishing my drink.

"Oh, I see." She said seeing it was yet another touchy subject... She dropped this one quickly and smiled "I think we should start heading back soon.." She said and I nodded and we packed up the picnic.

I place the basket in the car and come back capturing her waist in my hands and we stand close. I looked down into your eyes and smiled. I opened your door and let you slide in with ease. I buckle up and we drive back to your place.

**_Emma's POV_**

Wow what a midday adventure! I smiled as I buckled up and Killian zoomed off. I smiled at him, as he drove off. He was dangerous, witty, sweet and probably many other things. H wasn't revealing much but somehow I get the vibe he doesn't normally reveal anything at all... Perhaps, that's why I didn't know him and Mary are sibling. He simply didn't want anyone to know anything, yet he told me.

We pull into my apartment complex and I smiled. "Well I had a nice." He turns quickly and kisses me its soft at first. He caught me off guard and I start to respond by kissing him more but soon pulling away and I feel his sigh in protest.

"I had a great time too." He smiled smugly. "You'll call me sometime?" He said and I nodded.

"Maybe." I flirt and get out of the car and walk all the way until he can't see me anymore and I giggle and smiled running up to my room.

Oh my god I probably just looked like a complete fool, but I am. He is a player, a damn good one too. He doesn't seem to be with Regina still, for all I know that's where he is going to right now. Her place so he can release som obvious tension he had with me.. The kiss was sweet and very unexpected, even for a first date. It was a date, right? I mean, we had a picnic and car rides and grapes, cheese, and wine. I should stop overthinking this, but I know it will consume my life until I know he likes me the same way I like him.. How much do I like him? Oh god lets not get Ito another thing to worry about!

**_Killian's POV _**

I watched her until she was walking up the stairs of her apartment. The way her lips automatically pressed to mine as I captured them. The way they encouraged me to continue. If we wouldn't have stopped I would have considered getting in the back seat with her.. No, she's different. I don't think I want just a fling with emma. Im not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. I send the emails out that afternoon. And I shower preparing myself for the next day.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and my radio playing the latest hits like it always does every morning I wake up for work. I stand up and shower quickly. I grab a nice button down shirt and a black tie. When did I start wearing business clothes to work again? Oh yeah, Regina. We really haven't talked since last week. Maybe I should break it off? I've been debating about this for a long time now. We should just forget anything ever happened. I should just forget that anything, and everything happened with Regina. God she played me like a fool. She played me at my own game. I put my belt on and grab my keys and sunglasses. I get in my car an pull off to work.

I begin to drive into town and I see Emma, walking down the street. She must walk to work every day. I slow down and pull up next to her. "Get in the car looser we're going to work." I laughed and she looked startled.

She laugh catching my reference to Mean Girls and walks over to the passenger side door. "If anything you're the looser. You have to wear a monkey suit to work." She smirks and buckles up.

"Oh no, love. I wear this to please the eyes of every living creature on earth." I said smirking and driving. "And I know you love it too." I said. Her mouth drops open and she huffs out a sigh.

"Guilty as charged, but I know you like it when I dress like this." She laughed in her sweats and Victoria's Secret hoodie. "You think it's hot thats why you request I wear it every single day." She giggled as I licked my lips.

"Guilty." I laughed and pulled in and parked. "If you ever need a ride Emma I'm a ring away." I said smiling at her and putting my sunglasses away.

"I think you just want into my sweats." She blurted out and smiled slyly. "You're going to have to work a lot harder than a picnic, a kiss, and a ride to work." She said and with that she was out of my car and making her way into the building.

I laughed to myself. "She wants to play?" I smirked "Then let's play." I said and got out of the car.

**_Emma's POV_**

I smirked as I walked into the office and find the other models.

"Do you guys know what we are doing today?" I asked as I let down my hair from the bun it was in.

"Bikini's and swim trunks!" Ariel laughs. "The guys are modeling with us today!" She smiled.

"Really? That's so... We are going to be wearing practically nothing aren't we?" I said.

Ruby nods laughing. "I call being with Victor!" She giggled a little and smirked.

"Trust me Red, no one is taking Victor from you." Said Elsa rolling her eyes and I laughed.

"Who is that guy?" I added looking at a guy with scruff and messy copper and brown curls.

"Oh that's Graham." Said Anna. "His friend he is talking to is named Kristof... He's a cutie." She smiled.

I nod. Damn. That Graham guy was a looker. Perfectly sculpted jaw, messy hair, and blue eyes. "I definitely want to be his partner." I smirk to myself and lick my lips .

Ruby laughed, "Guessing that day you had didn't go well?" She said.

I shake my head and look down. "I mean it wasn't bad... We kissed but, I just don't feel that... It's appropriate for us to be a thing. Also, he's a player so I think I should spare my heart. " I said shrugging.

Ruby nods,"Sounds reasonable." She said. "Was he not a gentleman? Like a douche bag?" She laughed.

"No..." I said feeling a bit guilty for wanting to date some other guy. "But like I said, he's a player. I've seen him with other women that I couldn't believe he was.. With her." I said she nods and drops the subject.

Killian walked in and told us hair and make up. We were definitely doing a bikini shoot. I had a red bikini on and some radiators. My hair was curled to look like beach waves and my make up made me look about 2 shades darker than my normal skin tone. When we all got to the set Killian was talking to the guys. He was talking to Graham and they smiled and shook hands. He came over and smiled, "alright ladies pair up with a guy and spread yourself amongst the sand and choose an item to be photographed with." He said and walked over to set up his equipment.

I smirked and make my way over to Graham. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey.." He said smirking smugly."You're Mary's friend, right?" He smiled. I nod a bit too enthusiastically. "Well we can be a pair can't we?"

"I was just about to ask you that." I blushed. His accent almost mirrored Killian's exactly. They couldn't be related could they? No! No. Killian's adopted and Graham has a different last name. Then a pang of guilt hit me. Killian. He probably is twitching with jealousy or anger. He seemed very clear that he wanted to date me... Or maybe I jus fabricated that myself. He definitely was a "jump from one girl to another guy." Graham seemed safe... More safe than another man I met, way before Killian.

"Hey so do you want to just lay on the sand?" He asked as we stood on the set.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea." I said and lay down. He stood there a moment watching me then Killian yelled out his name.

**_Killian's POV _**

I licked my bottom lip and chewed my cheek. *Of course she'd go to Graham! Why didn't I set her up with someone I knew she wouldn't like!?* I growled at myself. *Its just a job, you can win her over later.* I thought and grab the camera.

"Humbert!" I yelled and him and Swan turned looking at me. "Lay next to her." I sighed out in a bit of annoyance. "It will be a good shot. Look into her eyes and smile wide.." I said, "First one Emma I want you to look a bit scared or whiplashed from falling. Then the next one smile wide and maybe giggle like he came up with an innuendo." I said.

They both nod and do as they were told and I got great pictures from the two of them. "You two are done for the day." I said, "Next pair!" I hollered and some redhead and a tall thin guy get positioned. Emma and Graham seemed to be talking and smiling, perhaps a bit of flirting. Graham asked her something. Emma looked uneasy, then she looked at me a bit apologetically but I gave a cold stare and turned back to my job.


End file.
